Behind the Mask
by DramaEnsues
Summary: Valentina Viktor appeared at Hogwarts as an exchange student from Durmstrange. She's full of secrets and Tom Riddle is determined to figure out this mysterious beauty.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone this is gonna be one of my more more worked on story. I'll try to make it professional! ^.^ See yah later when I upload! Hope ya enjoy it all!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Chapter One:

I looked around me and I saw four faces peering down at me, my vision blurring, then clearing.

"Ugh," I said, "where am I?"

One of the men, with half moon spectacles replied. "You my dear, are at Hogwarts, a wizarding school. I am Professor Dumbledore and this is Headmaster Dippet." He said introducing the other man who looked down at her kindly. "And this is Tom he found you unconscious, by the lake." I stared at the boy and he just pretended that I didn't exist.

I rolled my eyes. "What day and year is this again?" I asked lamely, rubbing my head.

"October 23rd, 1943." Dippet replied.

"How long have I been out?"

"A week today. Tom here, he found you by the lake," The healer said busily pouring medicine into a cup for her to drink. She passed it to me and I gulped it down, scrunching my nose at the disgusting flavor of the potion. I sat up, and the four of them made room for me. I stood up shakily, and brushed my black robes.

"Where's my wand?" I asked.

"Right here," the healer said passing my wand. I thanked her and bent down and put it in my black boots. I looked up and saw the boy Tom, smirking at my place I stow my wand.

"My name is Valentina Viktor. I am the one who sent you the letter awhile back."

"Oh yes my dear! Yes, we were sending a owl yesterday but we found you shortly after. We gladly accept a highly gifted student from Durmstrang. Professor Dumbledore will test you and put you into your proper house and classes. I am sorry I won't be able to do so myself. Tom and I have some business to finish." Professor Dippet told me.

"That is perfectly fine. Thank you so much." With that, Professor Dippet and the boy Tom left.

"Ready when you are Ms. Viktor." Dumbledore told her, a gleam in his eyes.

As they got inside his office Dumbledore spoke, "I think you know all about Hogwarts already. Am I correct?"

"Shh!" I said, closing the door behind me.

"Sit," he said gesturing to the chair in front of him as he sat down. "Lemon drop? And please, continue."

"How did you know?" I asked sharply.

"You asked for the date and year, my dear that's a easy give away. So, why are you here?" He replied chuckling.

'How could I be so stupid?' I thought angrily to myself.

'It's not your fault.' I heard another voice in my mind reply.

My eyes narrowed, 'I forgot you were capable of Legilemency' I said.

"Well, I can't tell you much besides this. I am from the future. I am her to prevent drastic things from happening in the future. The boy- you know perfectly know which boy that will be in the cause of these events. I am her to prevent most of these things. Don't worry- I'm also an undercover auror." I stopped and waited for Dumbledore to speak.

"Well Ms. Viktor- is that your name?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I believe everything but- how old are you?"

"Sixteen," I replied grinning.

"Amazing. How did you learn everything that only a auror should know at sixteen?" He asked stunned. "Never mind, now, shall we get you sorted?"

"Yes please," I said simply.

Dumbledore brought out the Sorting Hat and he placed it on my head.

The Hat instantly spoke up, "Well, well, well, isn't it a bit late to be sorted?" He paused, "oh, I see. Don't worry your secret is safe with me. Now, lets see, you have much courage, like Gryffindor, but smart and witty like a Ravenclaw. No way you could be in Hufflepuff. But now, all these secrets and oh! You have killed to get where you are now-"

I interrupted the Hat, "I only killed to save others and to now, kill the one person who has caused all of these problems."

"But... I am still thinking this- Slytherin!" He shouted out the last word.

I pulled of the Hat, and looked at Dumbledore, "I really hope you know what your doing." He said plainly. "Lemon drop?"


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, I sat in the sixth year girls dorm, reading the Daily Prophet, waiting for the others to wake up. Once the other girls had, they became to notice me.

"Who are YOU?" Asked a girl, with long brown hair.

"Valentina Viktor, Durmstrang." A smirk curling on my lips.

"Oh, exchange students now huh?" A girl with raven black hair squealed.

"As far as I know it is me but my friend might be coming soon." I replied.

"I'm Lydia Black, this is Samantha Parkinson and Addison Bulstrode." Said the girl with raven colored hair.

I glanced at them, "shall we et ready for the day?" I asked innocently, mentally laughing at their broomstick hair.

"Yes we should." Samantha said.

I flicked my want and my nightgown changed into my new Slytherin robes. Then I fixed my hair, grabbed my school bag and said, "see you down there?"

"Meet us in the common room actually." She heard Lydia muffled voice say from the lavatories. My smile quickly disappeared. This was going to be hard keeping up this charade.

Right when I stepped into the common room everybody's eyes were on me. I walked to the middle of the room and plopped myself onto the chair next to the fireplace. Some bold boys came up to me and I smiled up at them.

"And who is this lovely lady whom I haven't had the pleasure to meet?" One with pure blonde hair and a aristocrat style to him.

"Valentina Viktor, Durmstrang exchange student." I replied, standing up.

"Abraxus Malfoy and this is James Lestrange.

I held out my hand to shake their hands but Abraxus kissed my hand. "Pleasure," I said whilst blushing at him.

"Would you like company during breakfast?" I smiled but before I could answer I heard my roommates come down the stairs.

"Well good you met Abraxus and James. Shall we go now?"

"We shall." I said following the girls and looked behind me to see the boys tagging along.

As we reached the hall, I looked and saw Headmaster Dippet summoning me up to him. I quickly strolled up to him, the hall falling silent behind m.

Right when I reached Dippet he faced the students.

"Good morning everyone. This is Valentina Viktor our newest student who will be attending Hogwarts for her 6th and 7th year. So please give her a warm welcome." Dippet said smiling at me. I plastered on a fake smile as I strolled to where my new 'friends' were waving me over.

"So what's your schedule?" James asked me from across the table. I pulled it out and he looked at it. "Well I see you have most ADVANCED classes here. You have most mornings with me and Abraxus." I smiled at him and picked up a glass of water which instantly soothed my sore throat. "And most of your classes with Tom Riddle." I choked on my water and quickly gulped the water down , my eyes watering.

"Are you okay?" Lydia asked.

"Yah, wrong pipe." I bluffed.

"I hate when that happens," she simpered.

I fell silent and a memory flashed through my head of the war where Harry and Lord Voldemort where fighting. For some odd reason Voldemort HAD defeated Harry, gaining the Elder Wand.

_ 'I froze as I realized what was happening for the whole next day at Hogwarts. Voldemort killed Harry and now all of the traitors. I shuddered at the thought when he met me, his red eyes widening as if he knew me. I pushed my way through the Headmasters office. I had to leave. That was my mission and I spend to long prolonging it.I grabbed the time turner and put the date as October 13, 1943. I had to change history- for the greater good.'_

"Valentina!" I blinked and saw my 'friends' looking at me. "What's wrong?" Millie asked.

"Bad memories." I abruptly stood up. "I should go to class." I strolled away from them, running my hand through my long hair. Not dismissing the fact that I felt a gaze of a certain Tom Riddle on me.

I reached the first empty classroom I could find. I walked to the middle of the rows on the side and I plopped down. I closed my eyes as another memory rushed at me.

My eyes flew open and I looked around to see others starting to sit in their chairs. Crap, I'm late for class!

I flew downstairs and into my potions classroom and I slowed my paces down as I saw every eye glued to me. I looked around and saw all the seats taken- except one. I walked up and looked at the boy.

"Excuse me? May I sit here?" I asked sweetly.

"Of course the pretty lady can." The boy with black hair and strangely cold grey eyes said.

"Thank you." I sat down, pulling out my potions book. "Valent-"

"I know who you are."

"It is still polite to introduce one's self to another." I replied harshly.

"Well your attitude doesn't come across as sincere or poliet." He came back with a retort.

"That's because I don't want to get involved with you." I said as sweetly as I possible could.

He leaned in closer, his black hair falling into his eyes. "And WHAT do you not want to get involved with?"

"Oh I don't know. Hm, first of all Prefect, Slug-club member, Mr. I Think I Know Everything, Mr. Oh So Innocent who has his own FAN-CLUB, seeker of the Slytherin team, a major flirt and Mr. Suck up to the teachers. Is that enough for your conceited mind?" I asked scornfully.

His eyes flashed murderously but before he could retort, Professor Slughorn entered the room.

"Hello everyone. Today I have decided to be nice enough for you to concoct your own potion!"

I smiled widely this would be fun, but I continued to listen. "We shall work on this the rest of the week to finish up these projects. Any questions?" He paused, "No? Okay then get a brewing!"

I scribbled down what I was going to do, a potion that when drank, turns you into a snake. Complicated, but fun.

_'What's also complicated is your mind Miss Viktor. Why so many barriers blocking your memories? Afraid someone might find something out?_' A voice whispered in my head. I know that voice and whipped my head towards Tom Riddle.

_'Why are you in my mind in the first place._' I hissed in his mind.

_'Well I am glad someone else knows Oclumency but that's besides the point. I wanted to get to know you.'_ I started chopping up my supplies and stirring my caldron, testing my ingredients.

_'What a wonderful way of getting to know someone- by breaking through their memories.'_ I drawled.

'Fine then- let's talk. How did you like Durmstrang?" He asked out-loud, pausing his work to stare at me.

"It was fine until Grindlewald attacked." I said stiffly.

"Oh, really?" he asked, prompting me.

I froze. "Are you doubting me?" I slipped out, raising my eyebrows and sending daggers through my mind at him.

"Hun, you asked many questions in the infirmary. Did someone imperious you and torture you or something?" He hissed in my mind again.

"None of your beeswax. It's my life. Not yours.'

"Okay class! Times up! Clean up and then you can leave!" Slughorn's voice said, disturbing my conversation with Riddle. I packed up, sending more daggers at Riddle and stormed out of the class. God, how can I LIVE with that kind of boy? And how can I change the world from him?

After a very boring History of Magic class with Professor Binns, the ghost. I stood waiting outside for Defense Against the Dark Arts. My friends were going to be late because they had Care of Magical Creatures which let them out late. I leaned against the wall and closed m eyes but a hand slammed next to my head. My eyes snapped open and I found myself in close proximity's with Tom Riddle.

"Whatever you're doing here, stay out of MY way." he hissed.

"Then why are you talking to me?" I asked innocently

His eyes narrowed but thankfully the class before flushed out and Riddle stormed into the room, me calmly following.

Once everyone was in class and when I was as far away from Riddle. The teacher Professor Shaklebolt came in.

"Books away class! Today is a dueling day!" His voiced boomed. A pang in my chest reminded me of Kingsley Shaklebolt- dead.

First of all, let's have a demonstration. How about we have Valentina show us what she's got." He said smiling at my blustering figure. I huffed and I got up to the stage where I would duel. "And...how about Tom!" I closed my eyes wishing he didn't just say that. When I opened my eyes to see Tom facing me, I bent down to my black boots and pulled out my wand. I looked at Shaklebolt. "Don't do nasty spells plase and when I say end it you end it!" I nodded and faced Tom.

Just like a mirror, I lifted my hand to my face as Tom mirrored my actions. We both retreated and I paused until I broke the silence.

"Expelliarmus!" I yelled, pointing my want at Tom. He lazily stepped out of the way, sending a Petrificulous Totalus curse back at me. Then, I sent a wave of nonverbal spells at him. His eyes widened in surprised, missing most of the spells but two. The stinging hex and my batboogey hex. He stumbled, sending expelliarmus and petriciculus totalus back at me, me missing them by centimeters. But when I did so, I got hit in the leg by some unknown spell, which shot pain up my leg and made my nose bleed drastically. I needed to end this.

I tugged on my necklace, turning me invisible. Riddle was looking everywhere for me. Until I was behind him I turned visible, tapping his shoulder. "Lanlock!" I whispered, pinning his tongue to his roof of his mouth 'expelliarmus!" Catching his wand and finally, "Petrificus Totallus." I panted looking at the class before me. Everyone was silent with shock.

"Excuse me but I am going to the infirmary." Before I left, I undid my curse on Riddle and I bent down level to him, giving him his wand. "Stay out of MY way." I walked swiftly out of the class, ignoring all of the awed stares send at me like I was the first ever to win a duel against Tom Marvelo Riddle. No one had ever beaten Tom Riddle.


End file.
